Voittajajoukkue
by littlemonsterven
Summary: Kaksi jalkapallojoukkuetta. Peli kahden viikon kuluttua. Kumpi joukkue mahtaa voittaa, FC Vikings vai FC Heroes?


Luku 1. Joukkue FC Vikings

"Peliä!"  
"Koko ajan! Koita rauhoittua, Mathias!"

FC Vikingsin kapteeni, Mathias katseli joukkuetoveriensa harjoituksia kentän laidalta. Häntä ei tällä hetkellä huvittanut pelata.

"Hyvin menee, Romano! Jatka samaan malliin!"  
"Turpa tukkoon!"

Antonio raukka, miten hän kestää tuollaista, Mathias mietti ja kohautti olkapäitään. Onneksi kaikki joukkueessa eivät olleet samanlaisia kuin Romano. Esimerkiksi Tino ei ollut, ei todellakaan. Hän oli erittäin ystävällinen ja mukava. Aina auttamassa, kun joku sitä tarvitsi. Mutta Tino kuitenkaan ei uskaltanut olla hyökkääjänä, koska oli aika pelokas.

Ja sitten oli Yao, kohtalaisen lyhyt pelaaja. Hän oli mainio hyökkääjä kokonsa puolesta, vaikkakin vastajoukkueiden pidemmät ja rotevammat pelaajat sattuivatkin joskus häntä runnomaan. Yao pystyi pujahtamaan pienistä kolosista ja joko tekemään itse maalin tai syöttämään muille joukkuetovereilleen. Lisäksi Yao oli hyvin hurmaava mieheksi.

Entäs sitten Francis? Hän oli ihan hyvä pelaaja, mutta tuntui vähän ahdistelevan muita pelaajia. Yleensä vastajoukkueen pelaajat ajattelivat, että Francisista ei ollut pelaajaksi, mutta väärässä olivat. Tätä ranskalaismiestä ei todellakaan kannattanut aliarvioida! Ei hän tietenkään vetänyt vertoja Antoniolle.

Antonio ja Romano. Kaksi täysin erilaista pelaajaa. Romano oli välillä aika äkäinen ja huusi jokaiselle. Antonio taas oli erittäin pirteä ja iloinen. Hän ei antanut kenenkään koskea Romanoon, josta kaikki (paitsi Romano) olivat päätelleet, että Antonio piti hänestä. Romano ja Antonio olivat molemmat hyviä pelaajia, Antonio varsinkin. Molemmilla oli tietenkin omat heikkoutensa, kuten Romanolla äkäisyys.

"Mathias, aika on loppu!" kuului toisen joukkueen naispelaajista, Elisabetan, huuto. Mathias heräsi ajatuksistaan ja vilkaisi kelloa. Toden totta, aika oli lopussa.

"Jatketaan vielä viisitoista minuuttia!" Mathias ilmoitti, ja kentältä kuului vähän vastustelevan kuuloista mutinaa. Kaikki pelaajat näyttivät väsyneiltä ja Mathias kyllä tiesi, että he halusivat jo kotiin. Hän huomasi, että Elisabeta kannusti joukkuetovereitaan jaksamaan vielä. Siinä vasta hyvä pelaaja.

Elisabeta oli joukkueen maalivahti ja Giangin lisäksi ainoa naispelaaja. Hän oli hyvä torjumaan, joskus pallo sattui livahtamaan maaliin, mutta vain joskus. Elisabeta myös kannusti joukkuetovereitaan, ja se oli yksi hänen hyvistä ominaisuuksistaan. Huono oli se, että hän välillä löi erästä vastajoukkueen pelaajaa paistinpannulla.

"Eiköhän tämä riitä tältä päivältä, lähdetäänpä suihkuun", Mathias totesi ja viittasi kädellään pukuhuoneisiin päin. Pelaajat keräsivät kamppeitaan kentän laidalta. Mathias pysähtyi odottamaan Tinoa, joka käveli hiemän jälessä muista pelaajista. Hän taputti tätä lempeästi olkapäälle ja sanoi:

"Haluatko, että opetan sinulle joskus hyökkäystaktiikoita? Niin ettet varmasti satuta ketään?" Tino naurahti vaivautuneesti ja kohautti olkapäitään.

"No, voithan sinä vaikka opettaakin", hän sanoi ja hymyili. Tinon hymy oli suloisin hymy, mitä Mathias oli koskaan nähnyt. Kaikki Tinossa oli kaunista, joka ikinen asia. Harmi vain, että hän ei ehkä ikinä olisi Mathiaksen. Ei ikinä.

"Ve~ Doitsu! Doitsu! Eikö ollutkin hauskaa?" Feliciano, joukkueen kenties omalaatuisin pelaaja, kysyi vieressään kulkevalta Ludwigilta. Ludwig hymähti ja jatkoi matkaansa yrittäen olla huomaamatta koko ajan pälättävää Felicianoa. Tässä oli taas kaksi erilaista pelaajaa. Feliciano oli innokas, kun taas Ludwig hieman rauhallisempi. Joukkueen jäsenet kiittivät onneaan, ettei Feliciano ollut yhtä äkäinen kuin veljensä Romano. Silti hän oli välillä ärsyttävä, koska ei osannut olla hiljaa. Ludwig oli vakava ja hiljainen pelaaja, mutta kun hän sattui suuttumaan, hän suuttui kunnolla. Molemmat pelaajat jatkoivat matkaansa kohti pukuhuonetta, Ludwig yrittäen kestää höpöttävää Felicianoa.

Pukuhuoneeseen jo ehtinyt Yao otti laiskasti pois pelivaatteensa ja lähti kävelemään kohti suihkutiloja. Hän ei saanut mielestään Mathiaksen punastusta, kun tämä näki Tinon vaihtavan vaatteita. Yao ei tiennyt, oliko kukaan muu sitä huomannut, mutta Mathias vaikutti olevan ihastunut Tinoon. Kiinalaismies hymyili itsekseen ja sanoi viereisessään suihkussa olevalle Heraclesille:

"Mathiaksen ihastus Tinoon näkyy aika selvästi, aru." Heracles nyökkäsi ja jatkoi peseytymistä. Hän oli myös hyökkääjä, kuten Yaokin, mutta ei yhtä lyhyt. Heracles ei kentän ulkopuolella ollut kovin virkeä ihminen, mutta kentälle päästyään hän oli kuin eri ihminen. Sellainen Heracles oli. Hän oli kohtalaisen hyvissä väleissä jokaisen FC Vikingsin pelaajan kanssa, mutta ei erään vastajoukkueen pelaajan kanssa.

Jan, joukkueen hiljaisin ja ilmeettömin pelaaja seurasi sivusta muiden vaatteiden vaihtoa. Hän oli itse jo valmis, mutta oli päättänyt odottaa Tinoa, että he voisivat mennä yhtämatkaa kuuntelemaan Mathiaksen loppusaarnaa. Jan oli puolustaja ja taitava sellainen, vaikka hänelläkin oli puutteensa.

Naisten pukuhuoneessa oli vain kaksi pelaajaa, Elisabeta ja Giang. He istuivat penkillä, eikä heillä ollut mitään kiirettä.

"Mitä mieltä sinä olet Mathiaksesta, Giang?" Elisabeta kysyi ja Giang kohautti olkapäitään.

"On hän ihan mukava, vaikkakin välillä vähän määräilevä", hän vastasi. Giang oli hyvä puolustaja ja varamaalivahti. Hän sai pysäytettyä taitavankin pelaajan, jos oli sillä tuulella, ja sillä tuulella vietnamilainen oli aina.

"Mathias pitää varmaan taas jonkun 'puheen', joten meidän kannattaisi jo pitää kiirettä." Elisabeta ja Giang nousivat ylös penkiltä, keräsivät tavaransa ja häipyivät pukuhuoneesta jutellen.

Mathias todellakin piti puheen. Kun kaikki joukkueen jäsenet olivat koolla, hän aloitti:

"Kuten kaikki tietävät, parin viikon päästä meillä on peli FC Heroesia vastaan." Heraclesin ja Elisabetan kasvoille ilmestyi ärsyyntyneet ilmeet. Tällä kertaa heitä ei kuitenkaan ärsyttänyt Mathias. Mathias jatkoi:

"Harjoitukset menivät hyvin, mutta koitetaan harjoitella kovemmin. Siksi päätinkin, että pidämme harjoitukset lauantainakin. No niin, voitte lähteä." Kumma kyllä, kukaan ei valittanut ylimääräisistä harjoituksesta. Jokainen lähti kohti omaa kotiaan miettien, miten voisivat parantaa omaa peliään.

* * *

Kommenttia?


End file.
